SURVIVE: DON'T WORRY, BE HAPPY
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: ¿Estás embarazada? Las divertidas situaciones en las que se verán envueltos nuestros adorables chicos al saber la noticia y todo lo que vivirán antes, durante y después del parto
1. La gran lluvia es solo el comienzo

**Pues para ser sincera, no he leído ningún fic que contenga algo como lo que voy a hacer y espero realmente les guste, porque habrá de todo.**

**Por cierto he de decir que agregare dos nuevos fics, que espero poder poner en el transcurso de esta semana y que talvez me ausente unas cuatro semanas, tengo los finales de la universidad y tengo que dedicarme a estudiar, espero me puedan comprender**

**Disclaimer: Ni naruto ni compañía me pertenecen, esta historia es solo por diversión**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**SURVIVE**

**CAPITULO I**

Era una hermosa mañana, los pájaros cantaban alegres, las copas de los árboles se mecían suavemente ante la refrescante brisa de la mañana, el sol estaba radiante sobre las hermosas blancas nubes, la gente caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, el Ichikaru se encontraba cerrado, los niños jugaban alegres en el parque, las mujeres cuchicheaban al verlos pasar, oh si, todo era paz, esperen un segundo…el…Ichikaru…estaba…cerrado, de acuerdo con eso ya lo veía venir, suspiro cansinamente y espero por algo que no tardo en llegar

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! – sip, así era, el rubio hiperactivo, cabeza hueca de Naruto había hecho semejante grito, no había cambiado para nada, seguía siendo el mismo, bueno tenía que admitirlo aunque jamás lo hiciera frente a él o ante alguien, ahora el rubio era muchísimo más poderoso que la última vez que se habían encontrado hacia dos años y en definitiva parecía que su sueño de ser Hokage iba a cumplirse

Pero si se ponía a meditarlo hacía ya dos años que había regresado a Konoha y había tenido que batallar contra su antiguo camarada para poder obtener nuevamente el respeto y el derecho de volver a su aldea, no había sido fácil y aunque nunca se decreto un ganador, él sabía perfectamente que si la pelea hubiese llegado a su final como debía el ganador hubiera sido sin dudas Naruto, pero eso ya era cosa del pasado, ahora solamente deseaba vivir tranquilamente como no lo había podido hacer hasta el momento en que destruyo a Orochimaru y elimino a su hermano Itachi

Restaurar su clan, bueno, ese objetivo por el momento había pasado a segundo plano más no significaba que no lo fuera a hacer, al menos por ahora disfrutaría cada segundo junto a su más hermoso tesoro, su bella flor de cerezo, aquella chica de cabello rosado y ojos jade que jamás perdió la esperanza en que él volvería, la que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos como si él nunca se hubiese ido y traicionado la aldea, definitivamente su vida estaba completa, era feliz y nada podría arruinarlo, solamente ciertos días durante el mes en el que deseaba definitivamente nunca haber vuelto pero de ahí en más todo era paz y tranquilidad

- No puede ser – de acuerdo, lo estaba – no seas dramático – solicitó indiferente al observar la rabieta que su amigo comenzaba a hacer – que problemático – farfulló molesto/divertido Shikamaru por la forma tan infantil en que se estaba comportando el chico

– Vamos al restaurante que esta a dos cuadras de aquí – sugirió indiferente Neji ganándose la aprobación de todos a excepción del chico ramen que veía triste el puesto de ramen que más amaba después de Hinata por supuesto

Valdría la pena mencionar que ese día podría llamarse como un día de descanso pues todos los chicos se encontraban reunidos como muy pocas veces se podía, debido a que al ser integrantes importantes del grupo ANBU, jounins, y el Kazekage de la aldea oculta entre la arena les absorbía demasiado tiempo y muy raras ocasiones podían darse el gusto como lo hacían en ese momento, eso y que las chicas habían decidido ocuparlo en un día de SPA

– Vamos Naruto para dentro de tres días estará abierto de nuevo – comentó alegre Kankoru pero la mirada asesina del futuro Hokage no hacía alarde de que estuviera de buen humor

– Naruto lo están remodelando y dentro de tres días estará abierto nuevamente – terminó de explicar Sai como si se encontrará hablando con un niño de seis años – ya lo sé – acotó notablemente molesto por la forma en que lo trataban

- Esto no podría ser peor – lloriqueó el rubio al tiempo que comenzaba a adelantarse al restaurante que habían dicho con anterioridad al menos podría obligar al teme a que le pagara la cuenta de su comida, pero una fuerte lluvia se dejo caer sorprendiendo a todos, ninguno pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante lo rápido que había ocurrido todo, pero así tan rápido como apareció sus rostros se contrajeron dejando ver diferente miradas fulminantes y letales que podrían haber matado, resucitado y vuelto a matar al rubio varias veces de ser posible

El chico veía nerviosamente para todos lados esperando encontrar una rápida escapatoria pero parecía que lo única que podría hacer era correr – ¡NARUTO! – exclamaron molestas nueve voces y un ladrido, el aludido corrió como alma en pena por salvar su integridad física al tiempo que era perseguidos por sus nuevos sicarios – tú y tu gran bocota – vocifero Kiba intentando darle alcance pero el chico era realmente veloz, no por algo era uno de los sannin más importantes de toda la aldea y el próximo Hokage, solamente Sasuke había podido igualar su velocidad y lograr acorralarlo frenando de esa forma la persecución

Para ese momento sus cuerpos estaban totalmente empapados y sus respiraciones eran agitadas – jejeje – rió nervioso pues tenía ligeras ideas de cómo podría terminar – ya olvidémoslo, mejor busquemos algo que hacer – murmuró Gaara buscando intensamente con la vista algo interesante porque era obvio que ya no podría ir al restaurante, al menos no en ese estado – hmp – fue la típica respuesta del Uchiha

Suspiraron derrotados muy a diferencia de Naruto que suspiro aliviado, ya hasta se había visto en su propio funeral – bueno que tal si vamos a la casa del teme y buscamos algo interesante por hacer – veinte pares de ojos veían asombrados a Naruto por la idea – increíble, pensaste – soltó Chouji - ¿Por qué en mi casa? – Inquirió amenazador Sasuke – porque es la más grande – con esto dicho los otros chicos asintieron, el nombrado en cuestión iba a discutir las mil y un razones por las cuales no sería en su casa pero solo bufó molesto – hmp – algunas cosas definitivamente no cambiaban pero por lo menos ahora sabían diferencias cuando era un sí y cuando era un no pero definitivamente este era un "SI" - entonces vamos – animo Naruto siendo seguido por el resto de los chicos

Al llegar, lo primero que buscaron fueron prendas para mantenerse calientes pero fue en ese momento en el que Naruto como siempre comenzó a hurgar por cada habitación de la planta baja hasta dar con las aguas termales que poseían los Uchiha – increíble teme, este lugar es gigantesco, de veras – vociferó alegremente al tiempo que comenzaba a despojarse de sus prendas húmedas – me puedes decir que diablos estas haciendo dobe – cuestionó molesto al notar las intenciones de su amigo – oh vamos, no puedes negárnoslo – sentenció y corrió hacia las aguas termales – dobe – termino mientras veía como todos buscaban su aprobación a lo que este asintió con un gesto de la cabeza

Mientras se comenzaban a despojar de sus respectivas vestimentas un objeto llamó la atención de uno de ellos – vaya Sasuke, se ve que tú y Sakura lo usan regularmente – soltó pícaro y las risas estallaron al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sasuke solamente comparados con el faro de las costas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le quito la falda de las manos a Sai que segundos antes le había estado mostrando

Justo antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta Sasuke levanto rápidamente el sujetador lila y los escondió entre la falda que llevaba en las manos y en cuestión de segundos salió del salón dejando a más de uno con la duda de su actitud. Con la puerta cerrada tras de sí, intento que la sangre abandonara su cara, subió hacia su habitación y un ligero olor a flores de cerezo le inundo los pulmones, definitivamente le gustaba entrar en su recamara, deposito la ropa sobre la gran cama y cerro con llave la puerta, no fuera a hacer que Naruto continuará con su inspecciones y no quería que Sakura pusiera el grito en el cielo si se enteraba que Naruto había visto más de lo que debía

Luego de algunos minutos, ya todo el grupo se encontraba disfrutando de aquel delicioso baño mientras contaban las anécdotas que habían vivido en sus diferentes misiones, algunas graciosas otras no tanto, pero entre platica y platica se les fue el tiempo sin que ellos siquiera lo notaran, una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Sasuke al notar como todos estaban ahí tan tranquilos como si nada hubiera pasado, tantas cosas, tantas pérdidas, tantas lágrimas, había sucedido de todo pero aún así seguían siendo amigos – amigos – murmuró pensativo, jamás se imagino que alguien como él terminará tiendo amigos y menos a alguien como Naruto, no podía negarlo, él había sido su primer amigo y le tenía un cariño especial aunque a veces parecía que lo único que les gustaría era verse muertos

No muy lejos del distrito Uchiha cinco chicas veían por medio de las puertas de vidrio como la lluvia parecía no ceder – bueno, igual hay que irnos – abrieron los paraguas que habían llevado solo por precaución de Tenten y emprendieron su marcha por toda Konoha – oye Sakura, vamos a tu casa – sugirió alegre Ino, el SPA era lo mejor y en definitiva la ayudaba a relajarse mucho y por supuesto lucir más hermosa, la aludida lo medito algunos segundos y luego sonrió al tiempo que afirmaba – no creo que los chicos estén – sentenció Temari ganándose la aprobación del cuarteto – me pregunto que estarán haciendo – musitó Hinata llamando la atención de las demás – comiendo ramen – soltaron al unísono, conociendo al rubio lo más probable es que los hubiera arrastrado hasta allá y fuera Sasuke quien tuviera que pagar su cuenta

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y la hizo girar sin hacer ruido, ya era costumbre que Sakura entrará así en su casa – no importa cuantas veces venga – comentó alegre Tenten – la casa sigue siendo inmensa – el comentario atrajo la atención de las demás que soltaron a reírse al tiempo que la pelinegra las veía confundidas - ¿Qué? – Cuestionó curiosa – siempre dices lo mismo – Ino se sentó en el sillón y buscó entre las revistas que habían comprado alguna que fuera de su interés – algún día te acostumbrarás – Sakura le pidió a Hinata que la acompañará a la cocina para preparar un poco de té – Sakura tu ya estás acostumbrada, pero para mí la residencia Uchiha seguirá siendo grande – soltó mientras veía la fotografía de la boda de una de sus mejores amigas, aquel día había sido la sorpresa del siglo pues Sasuke en ningún momento dejo de sonreír

Dejo la fotografía en su lugar y en medio de Ino y Temari, Sakura rió divertida pero cuando iba a emprender el camino hacia la cocina se topo con los ojos negros que tanto amaba – hola Sasuke – saludó mientras Hinata hacía una leve reverencia – hola – contestó observando a todas las chicas – creí que estarían en el Ichikaru – era raro se suponía que no estarían en casa al menos hasta bien entrada la noche – esta cerrado por reparaciones – dijo sin darle mucha importancia – Naruto esta bien – preguntó dudosa Hinata pues sabía de la afición del chico por el ramen – si, estaba algo triste pero creo que ahora anda hasta brincando – murmuró Neji entrando en la sala

Shikamaru entró junto con Shino y Kiba y observó la escena – problemático – fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de acomodarse en el sillón frente a él – creí que tardarían más en el SPA – Sasuke era de pocas palabras pero conforme pasaba el tiempo Sakura estaba logrando que fuera más abierto y platicará más, cosa que estaba dando resultado, cuando realmente deseaba que no hablará era cuando comenzaba a comportarse seductor – pues si, pero ya ves, invite a las chicas a un té y veo que los has invitado a un café – comentó divertida ganándose las dudas de todos - ¿café? – repitió Sai curioso, Tenten le señalo la razón por la cual la dueña de la casa había hecho el comentario

Naruto acababa de entrar con una gran y oliente taza de café recién hecho, situación que molesto demasiado a Sasuke pues Naruto ya había comenzado a tomarse demasiadas libertades – tranquilo – le murmuró su ahora esposa reteniéndolo por el brazo – él es así – dijo sin tapujos al tiempo que le daba un suave y rápido beso, lo cual el chico no desaprovecho y la retuvo en sus brazos alargando el momento, ajenos a esto los demás continuaban platicando sobre su tan emotivo día

Habían pasado alrededor de seis horas y para ese momento eran ya las ocho de la noche – esta lluvia no para – pensó preocupado Shino, no era que el konoha no lloviera, pero era extraño que una lluvia durará tanto y menos que hubiera aparecido de la nada – creo que va a llover por tres días más – soltó Naruto mientras continuaba jugando ajedrez contra Choji – no empieces Naruto – pidió amablemente Gaara, mientras admiraba aquel panorama desde la ventana – te gusta la lluvia – comentó divertida Ino a lo cual el chico contestó con una sonrisa – en Sunan es muy raro que llueve y aunque a la gente no le agrade a mi si – sentenció continuando con su labor de observar, Ino se alejo en silencio y dejo que disfrutará de lo que muy pocas veces podía

La lluvia golpeaba sin cesar las ventanas de todas las casas de Konoha, habían pasado ya tres días y no había forma de que parará – Naruto ganaría mucho dinero haciéndola de vidente – comentó Tenten al notar que la predicción de Naruto había sido la correcta – creo que sí – afirmó Neji acostado cómodamente en la cama que Sasuke y Sakura les habían dado – mejor vuelve a la cama y continuemos con lo que estábamos haciendo hace unas horas – la voz ronca del chico hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo a la chica que no pudo evitar recordar – no estaría mal aprovechar el tiempo – murmuró con una sonrisa sensual y dicho esto volvió a la cómoda cama

Mientras tanto en otra de las habitaciones – es bueno tener un descanso de vez en cuando – murmuró un poco somnolienta Hinata – si, bueno, igual a mi me gusta mucho tener misiones, de veras – la chica pues tenía razón, Naruto era hiperactivo y tenerlo quieto era como pedir que Kakashi dejará de leer sus revistas, en una palabra imposible – mejor duerme Hinata, estás muy cansada – sugirió el chico al notar un bosteza que emanaba de los labios de su esposa – es tu culpa – decretó antes de caer profundamente dormida, Naruto rió e imito su acción dejándose cobijar y adormecer por el dulce olor a jazmines que de ella emanaba

Tres días, tres días en que no había podido hacer nada, bueno, no es que no lo hubiera aprovechado al cien por ciento pero igual, tampoco es que le agradará estar todo el día encerrado en la casa – vamos Sasuke no te molestes, ya pasará – susurró Sakura al comprender el porque de la molestia de su esposo – lo sé – pero es que resultaba tan asfixiante, talvez si solo estuvieran ellos dos pues no tendría queja, pero estaban todos – pronto pasará – la chica cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un casi imperceptible suspiró, sabía que estaba desesperado por salir, pero al haber llovido tanto las calles se encontraban inundadas y los puestos habían cerrado, realmente no había nada bueno afuera, Sasuke notó el suspiro de la chica y entorno los ojos, aún tenía la pequeña manía de creer que ella era la culpable de su molestia, era cierto que a veces era molesta, pero era eso precisamente lo que le atraía de ella aparte de otras cosas, la quería tal cual era, no quería que cambiará y menos que estuviera pensando cosas que no era, alzo la mano y levanto la barbilla de la chica que abrió los ojos curiosa – tú no tienes la culpa, es solo que me molesta que estén _**todos**_ en mi casa – haciendo énfasis en la palabra todos, Sakura estrecho más el abrazo y sonrió bajando el rostro apenada, Sasuke sonrió de lado y un ligero brillo apareció en sus ojos, correspondió el abrazo y en un rápido movimiento la coloca debajo de él – que te parece si comenzamos de nuevo – pero antes de que ella pudiera siquiera responder se apodero de sus labios en una suave danza mientras recorría toda su esencia

Casi al final de ese día, la lluvia comenzó a apaciguarse y para cuando dieron las siete de la noche ya no quedaba rastro de lo que hubiese sido una de las mayores tormentas que habían azotado la aldea – gracias por todo – musitaron todos al tiempo que se retiraban a sus respectivas casas, Sasuke soltó un suspiro que sin querer había estado reteniendo y Sakura alzo la ceja - ¿y eso? – era muy divertido verlo en tantos aprietos – nada – no era que le molestase pero ahora si se sentía realmente tranquilo – etto, me ayudas a preparar la cena – pidió la chica al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la cocina, el aludido cerró la puerta y meditó algunos momentos, hambre no tenia, al menos no de comida, sonrió arrogantemente y a paso decidido se encamino por el mismo lugar por donde su esposa, esa noche cabe decir que la cena nunca se hizo

Pero algo curioso ocurría sin darse cuenta cinco pequeños seres se encontraban ahora en sus nuevas casas, esperando impacientes el momento en que tuvieran que ser revelados ante todos, solo era cuestión de tiempo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-

**Siempre me he preguntado como serían los embarazos de las chicas y que tan bien se lo tomarían los susodichos, prometo que tendrá de todo, solamente tengo una duda**

**¿Con quién les gustaría que estuvieran Temari e Ino?**

**No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, quejas, dudas, sugerencias y cuanto quieran, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que como había dicho anteriormente no estoy segura de cuando será pues estoy en finales y debo dedicarme a estudiar, espero no tardes mucho**

**Matta ne!!!**


	2. Reacciones: Parte I

**Neh me tarde pero lo compensare porque los haré largos, igual no se para cuando el próximo, apenas y empezó junio**

**En el capítulo anterior hice una encuesta sobre quien se quedaría con Ino y Temari y pues como lo hice democráticamente las parejas quedaron así **

**InoxGaara 8 votos**

**ShikaxTemari 10 votos**

**InoxShika 4 votos**

**InoxSai 1 voto**

**InoxKiba 1 voto**

**Esta por demás decir como quedaron las parejas, así que sin más los dejo con el segundo capítulo**

**Disclaimer: Ni naruto ni compañía me pertenecen**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO **

"**REACCIONES"**

**PARTE I**

Había transcurrido alrededor de un mes desde que la lluvia había azotado la aldea, tanto Gaara, Ino y Kankoru habían regresado a Sunagakure, estaba de más decir que el kazekage volvió contentísimo y que hasta la fecha su buen humor para sorpresa de todos seguía, definitivamente era bueno que lloviera de vez en cuando para que se le pudiera ver de esa manera, caso contrario de Kankoru que maldecía el hecho de haber tenido que permanecer encerrado debido a la lluvia

Ino por su parte pues seguía igual, para ella eso era normal, aunque luego de seis meses de haberse casado con Gaara y comenzar a vivir en Sunagakure comenzaba a entender los sentimientos de su esposo respecto de la lluvia, aunque hacía días que algo la estaba perturbando, llevaba una semana con nauseas, no es que fuera extraño podía haber comido algo que le sentara mal pero lo que la tenía alarmada era el hecho de que hacía dos semanas que debía haberle venido la regla pero nada, creyó que posiblemente estaba atrasada pero dos semanas ya era para preocuparse

Especialmente esa mañana no sería buena, pues apenas abrió los ojos y salió corriendo al baño para poder sentirse mejor, Gaara la observaba preocupado desde la cama, llevaba tiempo así y solo para cerciorarse le había pedido que fuera al médico, según le había comentado Ino el doctor le dijo que no seria grave pero lo mejor era estar seguros, los resultados de los exámenes se los entregarían ese día

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó impaciente al ver a la rubia pálida recostada en el marco de la puerta, la chica iba a contestar cuando giró sobre sus talones y regreso al baño, Gaara movió negativamente la cabeza, eso no estaba bien, Ino era muy fuerte y muy raras veces se enfermaba

- Creo que hoy no voy a desayunar – dijo la rubia luego de haberse tranquilizado, tenía la ligera sospecha de que fuera lo que estaba temiendo, no es que la idea no le gustará pero al menos había pensando disfrutar un tiempo más al kazekage, salió del baño y observó a su esposo parado en el balcón de su habitación, se veía tan bien, vestía un pants color azul marino y tenía el torso descubierto

Suspiró una vez más y trato de estabilizarse, últimamente también venía padeciendo de mareos, volvió la vista hacia Gaara – definitivamente es un Apolo – comentó al tiempo que ocultaba una risilla, con paso cauto se dirigió a su cama y se recostó, lo que menos quería era moverse, de hacerlo estaba de sobra que conocería el suelo más de una vez

El chico sintió cuando salió del baño y lo observó detenidamente, si hubiese ocurrido años atrás, se hubiera sentido totalmente molesto, pero él ya no era el mismo, Ino era una chica completamente temeraria, carismática, caprichosa, de mal carácter pero cariñosa y atenta; no era precisamente el tipo de chica que él había idealizado para ser su esposa pero en el amor nadie se salva, ya estaba acostumbrado a que ella le viera detenidamente por un tiempo indefinido, escuchó sus pies moverse en dirección a la cama, al parecer se sentía realmente mal y eso le inquietaba

Al menos dentro de unas horas podrían saber que era lo que tenía – Ino – susurró al escucharla dejarse caer sobre la cama, ella no era precisamente del tipo de chica que desperdiciaba su tiempo en la cama, las compras, las comidas, el entrenamiento y él eran su rutina; dio la vuelta y entro nuevamente al cuarto, la observó por algunos segundos y decidió que debía tomar un baño, al menos eso lo calmaría un poco

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero al parecer había dormido mucho y para su suerte el mareo y las nauseas se habían ido, se estiro en la cama y sonrió alegre, los rayos del sol entraban cálidamente a la habitación llegando hasta su cabello el cual lucía completamente dorado al exponerse así, se sentó intentando desperezarse y encontrar el bendito reloj para que le diera la hora, luego de algunos minutos de búsqueda exhaustiva logró encontrarlo

– Creo que tenemos que comprar uno nuevo – sentenció al comprobar que estaba completamente destrozado, si había algo que molestara a Gaara más que acompañar a Kankoru a su reunión de poker en la taberna de la esquina era ese aparatejo

Bajo tranquilamente las gradas y se encamino hacia la cocina, tenía una extraña necesidad de comer algo específicamente pero aún no estaba segura de que, luego de algunos minutos logró llevar a su boca el sabor de aquel deseado alimento

– Delicioso – fue lo único que articulo antes de continuar comiendo su tan adorado pescado con chocolate

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gaara había decido que no sería Ino quien fuera con el médico pues al parecer ella se encontraba mal, salió del baño y se engalanó con su usual vestimenta, le dio un último vistazo y salió sin hacer ruido, era temprano así que podría ir y regresar sin que ella se diera cuenta, llego hasta la clínica y se dirigió directamente hasta la recepcionista

- Quiero ver al doctor Uxue – pidió indiferente al tiempo que la secretaría levantaba el rostro para saber de quien se trataba, pero al verlo no pudo evitar quedarse prendada, Gaara entornó los ojos y pidió al cielo por paciencia

– Señorita – volvió a decir intentando no levantar la voz

– Lo siento, esta en la primera puerta a la izquierda – dijo luego de haber salido de su trance, el chico agradeció con la cabeza y se encamino hasta la dichosa puerta

- No vuelvo a venir – farfulló el kazekage una vez hubo terminado de pasar por el pasillo y oído diferentes insinuaciones y suspiros incluidos algunos hombres que estaba seguro podrían venir siendo como el loco de Lee y su estúpido maestro, tomo el pomo de la puerta y entro

El doctor se encontraba leyendo algunos expedientes cuando escucho que abrían la puerta, dejo su actividad y notó que el kazekage estaba en su oficina – señor – dijo rápidamente mientras se paraba

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – Cuestionó intentando aparentar calma, era extraño que alguien tuviera la oportunidad de ver al kazekage de no ser por algún asunto de importancia o por casualidades de la vida

- Vengo a recoger unos resultados de laboratorio que le hicieron el día de ayer a mi esposa – soltó sin una pizca de ánimo mientras tomaba asiento en la silla frente al doctor

– Bien, dígame el nombre de su esposa – pidió amablemente al tiempo que se dirigía al archivo

– Sabaku no Ino – contestó con el mismo tono frío, el doctor recordó a una chica de cabello rubio que respondía a ese nombre, sonrió paternalmente y se dirigió hacia la papelera en la cual tenía los resultados que le habían llevado esa misma mañana, buscó entre los papeles y sonrió

Gaara veía sin emoción todo la habitación, era monótona, no tenía cambio, era blanca, con un archivo, escritorio, cama, algunos diplomas, lo normal; volteo hacia el médico que se sentaba y se acomodaba los anteojos – bien señor, aquí esta – Gaara veía desconfiado al tipo frente suyo, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el brillo en sus ojos le hizo sentir escalofrío, no es que le tuviera miedo, pero en sí tenia miedo de lo que arrojarán las pruebas

- He de decirle que es usted muy afortunado – finalizó mientras que el kazekage se levantaba para retirarse, se despidió con un gesto de la mano y salió complemente confundido, ni siquiera escucho el murmullo y cuchicheo de las personas que pasaban a su lado, veía fijamente el sobre en su mano, mientras la otra tanteaba en abrirla o no, suspiro derrotado y decidió que lo mejor seria que Ino lo abriera

Salió lentamente del edificio y el sol le dio de lleno en el rostro, por lo que tuvo que subir una mano hasta su rostro y poder adaptar sus ojos a la luz solar, luego de algunos minutos de caminar llego hasta su residencia, encontrándose con Kankoru que al parecer iba a visitarlo

– Hola – saludo el mayor a lo que el menor solo enarco una ceja – que manera de tratarme y yo que me molesto en visitarte – lloro dramático el mayor, Gaara ignoró su comentario y abrió la puerta, observo de reojo a Kankoru y espero a que éste entrará

El chico arena pudo percatarse de ligeros ruidos que provenían de la casa, con paso calmo se encamino siendo seguido de cerca por Kankoru, pero justo en ese momento Ino salió de la cocina, el trío se observó de uno a otro integrante, Ino veía perpleja a su esposo y cuñado frente suyo, estaba segura que tardaría más en regresar y al otro pues no lo esperaba; Kankoru no dejaba de ver a su cuñada la cual únicamente vestía un pequeño short azul con líneas blancas a los lados y una blusa con tirantes blancas, cabría resaltar que no llevaba sujetador; Gaara notó que Ino se sentía mejor por lo que sonrió pero al comprender la cara de idiota que tenía su hermano lo hizo crujir los nudillos

Se enfoco en Kankoru y a rastras lo llevo a la sala no sin antes voltearse hacia su esposa – vístete – soltó mordazmente continuando su marcha, la chica abrió los ojos e intento decir algo pero al parecer su esposo y cuñado habían desaparecido, subió molesta hasta la habitación y cerró la puerta, sacó del armario un pantalón holgado color crema, un cinturón beige algo grueso y una blusa deportiva blanca; entro al baño y se dio una rápida ducha, salio envuelta en una toalla naranja suave y se vistió

Gaara se encontraba contando mentalmente para no tener que asesinar a su hermano por la forma tan descarada que tenía de ver a su esposa, en ese sentido el pelirrojo era muy conservador, se escucharon pasos y observó la figura de Ino aparecer frente a ellos y tomar asiento

- Buenos días – saludo alegre, Gaara se sentó a su lado y cruzó los brazos sin dejar de ver a su hermano, el cual se encontraba nervioso, tenía que mantener la vista fija en algún punto que no fuera su cuñada o su hermano realizaría la técnica del "Funeral del Desierto" en él - Gaara – llamó la chica atrayendo la atención de los dos

- ¿Dónde estuviste? – Aquella pregunto lo tomo desprevenido, debido a todo el ajetreo anterior se había olvidado completamente de ello

– En el hospital – buscó entre sus ropas el sobre que había recibido cuando sintió que alguien lo veía inquisitoriamente, levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos azules completamente preocupados

El aludido enarco una ceja y fijo su vista con la de ella – no tengo nada, fui por tus resultados – notó como la chica dejo escapar un suspiro que inconcientemente había retenido y le entrego el sobre, el trío veía insistentemente el papel en las manos de la rubia, nadie decía nada y el silencio comenzaba a prolongarse haciéndolo completamente molesto

- Ábranlo ya – vocifero desesperado Kankoru pero rápidamente cayó al notar las miradas molestas de los dueños de la casa, iba a corregir su error pero decidió que era mejor no empeorar las cosas

Ino abrió lentamente el sobre y sacó el papel dentro de él, lo desdobló y comenzó a leer detenidamente todo, de pronto su rostro se volvió pálido, acción que inquieto al kazekage, su esposa no decía nada y eso le incomodaba, pero de pronto el rostro de la chica volvió a cambiar y ahora una gigantesca sonrisa adorno su rostro, ambos hermanos veían interesados a la chica

La rubia subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con los verdes de su amado esposo – vamos a ser papás – soltó alegre, Kankoru se encontraba terminando de procesar la información y para cuando comprendió se levanto y abrazo a su cuñada

– Felicidades – la chica sonreía y pensaba en todo cuanto tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante, las cosas iban a cambiar, buscó a su esposo para saber como lo había tomado y lo encontró en el suelo totalmente inconsciente

- Gaara – grito la chica y corrió hacia él

– Se lo tomo bien – soltó indiferente Kankoru al ver a su hermano desmayado, Ino veía asustada a su cuñado y luego a su esposo, si, las cosas iban a cambiar

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lejano a ese ambiente, en la aldea de la hoja todo estaba tranquilo…

Una chica caminaba nerviosamente por el pasillo de la planta baja, el chico a su lado se encontraba recostado en la pared y observaba cada movimiento de su esposa – tranquila Hinata – pidió amablemente el rubio al notar la preocupación de la chica, ella lo observó por unos segundos y suspiro

- Tienes razón Naruto – se recostó al igual que él y el silencio se hizo eterno, el único sonido que había era el del reloj en la pared, regalo de boda; los segundos transcurrían lentamente para la joven pareja que se encontraba cerca del colapso, un sonido les hizo relajar los músculos que mantenían rígidos

Naruto observó como Hinata se levantaba nerviosa y abría delicadamente la pequeña puerta, internó las manos y tomo lo que había dentro de ella, se automotivo y coloco el contenido sobre la mesa más cercana, el rubio se acerco con cautela y veía interesado el objeto

- Bien Hinata, si no sale como esperabas, no te preocupes, hay muchas oportunidades más – sonrió Naruto intentando darle ánimos a su esposa, la chica le agradeció y trago fuertemente, intento tranquilizarse, todo iba a salir bien

Con cautela se acerco a la mesa y destapo el objeto que los mantenía bajo ese escepticismo, tomo aire por enésima vez y entonces lo vieron, ambos veían expectantes hacia el mismo lugar y luego sonrieron

- Ves, te dije que todo saldría bien, de veras – Hinata afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió sinceramente, eso era precisamente lo que esperaba y todo había salido bien, no podía estar más feliz como ahora

- ¿Quieres un pedazo Naruto? – Cuestiono la chica al momento en que tomaba un cuchillo y dos porcelanas – la pregunta ofende – acotó visiblemente molesto, la chica rió y afirmo, comenzando a servir el pastel que recién había horneado, nuevo para ella pues nunca había hecho un pastel anteriormente

El resto de la mañana paso tranquilamente para la joven pareja, pero para la hora del almuerzo el ambiente te tenso levemente, estaban comiendo tranquilamente hasta que Hinata le comento algo a su enérgico esposo que lo dejo pensativo – ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – Cuestionó curioso el rubio

- Se supone que debió ser hacer una semana – Hinata suspiraba e intentaba nuevamente los cálculos, a lo mejor y se había equivocado, pero nada, era la cuarta vez y nada, todo estaba completamente correcto, el rubio veía cada movimiento de la chica, suspiro con desgano y se acomodo aún más en la silla

- Para salir de dudas, lo mejor será ir con Sakura – los ojos de Hinata se toparon con los de Naruto, medito algunos segundos y sonrió nerviosa

- Pues verás, últimamente en las madrugadas he tenido bastantes visitas al baño, por lo que ayer fui con ella para realizarme algunos exámenes – mantenía la vista gacha y sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas, el chico enarco una ceja y rió, aún no podía creer que ella se sintiera apenada por situaciones como esas

Se levanto tranquilamente de su asiento, la hizo girar, tomo la silla cercana y se colocó frente a ella – eso ya lo sé, pero creí que era por alguna comida – sentenció divertido ante la confusa mirada de la peliazul

– Te iba a pedir que me acompañarás hoy al hospital pero veo que te me adelantaste – tomó sus manos y las besó con devoción, regreso su vista hacia el rostro de Hinata que ahora sonreía abiertamente, Naruto era muy observador tenía que admitirlo, jamás pensó que se había dado cuenta aún cuando había hecho todo lo posible porque no lo notará

El rubio enancho aún más la sonrisa al percatarse de los pensamientos de su esposa – debido a las misiones he aprendido a tener sueños ligeros – confesó mientras las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaban, tenía que haberlo previsto, tenía toda la razón, hasta ella tenía el sueño ligero

- Naruto que sucedería si yo… - pero el rubio no la dejo terminar, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y con voz calmada y semblante sereno la observó

- Seré el hombre más feliz de la Tierra y aunque no fuera así, igualmente lo sería – Hinata sonrió quedamente y lo besó con ternura, por eso lo amaba, porque siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y se preocupaba por su bienestar

El sonido de golpes leves atrajo la atención de los chicos, Naruto se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y se sorprendió de ver a su amiga – Sakura – murmuró haciendo una muda invitación para que entrara, la chica sonrió y entro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

– Solo vengo a entregarles esto – sacó el sobre y se lo entrego a Hinata, le guiñó un ojo y se despidió de sus amigos, ambos veían el sobre y luego entre ellos, era un juego de miradas que pasados algunos segundos comenzaba a aburrir

Hinata destapo el sobre y desdobló el papel, leyó con cuidado todo y luego observó a Naruto - ¿Y? – Inquirió curioso – es positivo – el chico la observó con ternura y la tomo en brazos para darle una buena dosis de besos por el rostro, Naruto estaba seguro de ella estaba embarazada, pero unas pruebas nunca están demás

La venida de un miembro del clan Uzumaki debía ser algo para recordar eso sin mencionar que el cumpleaños número veintidós del sannin más poderoso del pais del fuego estaba próximo, no podría haber un mejor regalo que ese ¿o sí?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Jejeje bueno, las reacciones se darán de a dos por tres jajaja, espero les guste, me di la escapada y escribí el fic, estoy algo apretada con los estudios y si mis papás me ven en la pc son capaces de darme el peor de los castigos**

**Quiero recomendar un fic muy bueno, es: "BEAUTIFUL SLAVE" de ponihina-chan, es de mi nee-chan y créanme que esta muy bueno**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron un review, no contestare a cada uno de ellos por falta de tiempo, gomen ne **

**L. I. T.**

**Lena haruno**

**Latiusgirl**

**Diana el angel**

**Conchito**

**Asura Aoi (este nick me recordó a Samurai X)**

**Kanname-chan**

**Pieri**

**Chippo sister's**

**Bela-kikinu-chan**

**eXa-anime**

**Shinji kun112**

**Gabe Logan**

**...Jibril Hikari...**

**Aiyume**

**Gabriela Alejandra**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son de lo mejor, lo de cómo se casaron ****cada uno de ellos creo que lo pondré en pequeños flash backs u omakes, ustedes deciden**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias y todo cuanto deseen, sayonara XD**


	3. Reacciones: Parte II

**Más vale tarde que nunca, reza un dicho y creo que yo lo tengo que aplicar a mí, se que me estoy tardando pero la universidad lo mantiene a uno sujeto de tiempo**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, esta historia si muajajaja**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO **

"**REACCIONES"**

**PARTE II**

Oh si, la tarde era lo mejor de todo el día, Lee saltaba animadamente por los tejados de las casas, deseaba visitar a sus compañero de equipo, acababa de regresar de una misión y era lo primero que haría, bueno, en realidad lo segundo, momentos antes había estado en la casa de Gai-sensei para comentarle todo con detalle

Se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta de la mansión de su amigo, una formidable sonrisa adorno su rostro y salto para caer como solía hacerlo dentro de la residencia, se encamino hasta la entrada principal y tocó suavemente, escuchó como alguien se acercaba y la puerta se corrió

- Lee llegas en buen momento – comentó alegremente la castaña, invitándolo a entrar a lo cual él acepto gustoso, se descalzo y se adentró a la sala donde Neji veía aburrido el televisor, al parecer no tenía misiones y la programación no era precisamente a lo que el llamaría atractiva

- Hola Neji – saludo efusivamente a lo que el chico contesto con un gesto de la cabeza, se sentó a su lado y observó la televisión, Tenten se encontraba en la cocina preparando algún bocadillo mientras se encontraban platicando, ya era normal que eso ocurriera cuando los visitaba

El ligero olor a té y pastelillos le hizo descubrir a Lee cuanta hambre tenía, Tenten entró a la sala con la bandeja y la colocó sobre la mesa al frente del sofá, la bestia de Konoha se acerco hasta ella y tomó un bocadillo de chocolate, lo olió y luego lo mordió, notó que Tenten veía preocupada a su costado izquierdo, giró para dar con el lugar y distinguió a Neji que lo veía moribundo

- ¿Qué sucede Neji?, ¿Quieres? – Y como si lo hubiera invocado el aludido salió corriendo del lugar para poder llegar al baño, los otros dos amigos se vieron entre ellos y Tenten dejo escapar un suspiro agotador, Lee enarco una ceja y espero una respuesta

- No sé que tiene, está así desde hace una semana – inquirió sentándose en el mullido sofá al lado de Lee, tomo un pastelillo de frutas y comenzó a comerlo, el pelinegro veía pensativo la escena, meditaba sobre cual podría ser la razón por la cual el genio Hyuuga tenía aquel malestar y de pronto una idea cruzó su mente

- Por cierto Tenten, tú me dijiste que había venido en un buen momento – la chica detuvo su pastelillo a medio camino y se giro a verlo, entonces sonrió enormemente, se levantó, colocó el pastelillo en la bandeja y tomó el sobre que se encontraba sobre la mesita de la lámpara

- Si, estábamos a punto de ver si nuestras suposiciones son ciertas, Sakura me acaba de venir a entregar esto – inquirió mientras mecía suavemente el sobre en sus manos

- ¿Suposiciones? – No estaba seguro sobre lo que quería decir pero algo en su interior le decía que estaba muy relacionado con su amigo/rival Neji Hyuuga

Tenten comenzó a destaparlo lentamente, Lee esperaba inquieto al tiempo que un pálido Neji los observaba desde el marco de la puerta, se acercó cautelosamente hasta el sillón y movió a Lee, quien le dirigió una mirada fulminante por su acto

El pelinegro se acomodo en el regazo de su esposa y decidió descansar, aún tenía que ir con Tsunade para saber el porque de sus malestares, cerró los ojos y se dejo envolver por el aroma a claveles que despedía del exquisito cuerpo de su chica, escuchó como todo se quedó en completo silencio, luego de algunos segundos comenzó a extrañarse

Abrió lentamente un ojo y comprobó que sus acompañantes tenían la mirada fija en él y su semblante muy nervioso, abrió completamente sus ojos y los observó seriamente, fuera lo que fuera no le agradaba en lo absoluto

- Neji amor – llamó amorosamente la castaña, el aludido enarco una ceja, algo andaba mal, ella siempre lo trataba con amor pero no con nerviosismo y además le latía que había sido embusteramente usado el adjetivo de cariño, no por algo él era el genio de Konoha

- Ya se porque tienes malestares – se levanto de súbito y la observó interrogante, que él recordará nunca se había hecho ningún examen o había visitado el hospital, al menos hasta esta tarde, ni que fueran videntes o a lo mejor sí, con ese conjunto de locos todo era posible

- ¿Y? – No era de los que se quedaba con la duda y no le gustaba que se anduvieran con rodeos, ellos mejor que nadie lo sabían

- Pues es porque vamos a ser padres – el silencio inundo la habitación, había algo que no estaba bien, la castaña y Lee se vieron entre sí y luego a líder de su equipo pero nada, tragaron sonoramente y comenzaron a mover sus manos frente a él pero nada, estaba en shock, un gran shock

- Creo que no debimos habérselo dicho así – sugirió Lee al notar el comportamiento tan extraño de su amigo, cualquiera normalmente hubiera gritado algo y luego hubiera llenado de besos a Tenten, en casos normales pero Neji no era normal

- No esperabas que se lo dijera mientras tiraba pétales de rosas a su alrededor como una quinceañera – acotó molesta por el comentario de su amigo

- No, pero igual creo que lo mataste

- No me sales la vida Lee, aún lo quiero para rato

De pronto sin previó aviso Neji bajo la mirada, los chicos lo veían preocupados, posiblemente la noticia no había resultado tal y como habían pronosticado, pero su susto fue mayor cuando escucharon a Neji que comenzaba a reírse como maniático salvaje

Inmediatamente Lee se colocó frente a Tenten y se mantuvo en posición de defensa pero Neji ni se movía, solo se reía malévolamente, asustando aún más a sus compañeros que jamás lo habían visto comportarse de esa manera

- Tenten me esta asustando y no estaría demás decirte que mucho – acotó nerviosamente

- Créeme que no eres el único – contestó automáticamente la chica

- Tenten haz algo – pidió ya más asustado

- ¿Cómo qué?

- No sé, tú eres su esposa, tienes que conocerlo

- Pero tú eres su amigo, haz convivido más con él que yo – y así se mantuvieron algunos segundos más hasta que Neji se levanto como resorte de su lugar y comenzó a correr por todo el salón, Tenten y Lee como reacción se abrazaron a sí mismos y veían aterrorizados la escena

De pronto Lee escuchó un fuerte estruendo y observó como su amigo caía inconsciente en el suelo, se acercó lentamente hasta él y subió la mirada para encontrarse con una tranquila Tenten

- No está muerto ¿o sí? – Consultó al tiempo que lo picaba con un dedo, su amigo no tenía buena pinta

- No creo, solo fue un golpe suave, no le di tan fuerte – señalo mientras observaba el bate en su mano, no tenía rasguños o torceduras, por lo tanto no creía haberlo matado

- Y después dice que soy yo quien la salo – murmuró por lo bajo el cejotas, mientras veían con compasión a su compañero, tenía mucho que afrontar durante siete meses y peor aún puesto que aquello era solamente el principio

- Oye Lee, acompáñame, iré a comprar la cena – dicho esto la castaña se encamino hasta la puerta y comenzó a colocarse el calzado, Lee observó a su compañero aún inconsciente en el suelo y concluyó que talvez no fuese necesario preocuparse tanto por él

- Espérame – gritó antes de correr para alcanzar a su amiga, echo un último vistazo y sonrió

- _No creo que muera en el intento_ – con este pensamiento Lee abandonó la residencia Hyuuga

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chouji se encontraba entregando algunos informes a Tsunade-sama mientras pensaba en que tipo de ramen pediría esta vez en el Ichikaru, terminó su trabajo y se encamino hacia el dichoso restaurante, durante su trayectoria decidió desviarse un poco, no estaba demás visitar a un viejo amigo y dado el caso de que su mejor amiga ya no residía con ellos, solamente quedaba él

Cruzo a la derecha en una calle y siguió recto hasta dar con un gran edificio de apartamentos, Shikamaru no era de los que se preocupaban por detalles como la casa, él poseía un apartamento y eso era más que suficiente, claro que esta que Temari era casi igual, así que no había problema en ese sentido, excepto para los hermanos de la arena

Ellos deseaban que su única hermana viviera en lo mejor pero tal parecía que no iban a lograrlo, el chico sonrió y toco una vez el timbre, espero alrededor de un minuto pero nadie abría, pego su oído a la puerta pudo escuchar perfectamente ruidos dentro del apartamento, parecía como si estuvieran moviendo las cosas

Insistió nuevamente con el timbre y fue entonces cuando escuchó que el pestillo era retirado y la puerta se abría lentamente, el rostro que vio fue el de Temari que lo observó como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, abrió la puerta rápidamente y para cuando terminó de pestañear se encontraba dentro de la residencia

- Haz algo – pidió la rubia a lo que el chico enarco una ceja, lo haría con gusto si supiera que era ese algo, se vieron un par de segundos más y un estruendoso ruido los hizo girar hacia el final del pasillo, de una de las puertas salió Shikamaru cargando una pesada caja

- Etto… - Chouji intentaba decir algo coherente pero la verdad es que no podía, ¿Desde cuándo Shikamaru ayudaba en los quehaceres de la casa? Esa era una escena digna de recordar, lastima que Ino no se encontraba ahí o estaría riéndose libremente y burlándose como solo ella sabía hacerlo

- Quiero que hagas algo, me esta volviendo loca – inquirió la rubia, al tiempo que lo invitaba a la cocina para poder tomar una taza de té tranquilos, con tanto ruido tomarlo en la sala era casi imposible

El chico accedió instantáneamente antes de siquiera intentar reírse, Shikamaru se encontraba realmente concentrado y eso no era de verlo todos los días, se sentaron en las dos sillas libres y Chouji observó con cuidado el lugar, definitivamente lo estaban remodelando pero no sabía a todo eso, como es que había surgido la idea

No podía ser de su amigo, puesto que para él, todo era problemático, Temari intentaba no molestarse o preocuparse por cuestiones tan insignificativas, probablemente fuese la intensa opinión de los hermanos Sabaku quienes lo habrían presionado pero tampoco lo creía, él no se dejaba mandar por nadie, bueno, casi nadie excepto Temari

- Lleva toda la semana en lo mismo y sinceramente ya me cansé – masajeo suavemente su sien y suspiró pesadamente

- Te juro que si lo vuelvo a escuchar quejarse porque no quedó como quería, lo mato – sentenció con la paciencia al límite, solo Kami sabía cuanto había tenido que soportar en esa semana

- Es extraño, él no actúa así, ¿Sabes que podría haberle ocurrido? – la rubia subió la mirada y la sostuvo con Chouji, sonrió de lado y observo la ventana

- La verdad es porque tiene cambios de humor – el castaño dirigió su vista hasta la puerta de la cocina y giró para observar de mejor manera a la rubia, no entendía nada de nada

- ¿Cambios de humor? – repitió más para sí mismo que para la chica, quien solo asintió quedamente

Chouji lo meditó algunos segundos pero no encontraba alguna explicación lógica, los cambios de humor solamente se daban en las mujeres cuando estaban en sus días, ni que se hubiera cambiado de bando y no le hubiera avisado, aunque ahora que lo recordaba también le daba a las mujeres embarazadas pero su amigo no tenía lo que se necesitaba para ello

Entonces el foquito de la inteligencia brillo nuevamente, sino era Shikamaru tenía que ser Temari, se tomó de un solo trago su té y luego se levantó como resorte de su lugar, tenía que comprobar que tantos eran los cambios de ánimo de su amigo

Caminó con Temari detrás hasta la última puerta donde se podía escuchar claramente el incesante ruido, la abrió lentamente y descubrió que Shikamaru había redecorado y pintando la habitación matrimonial, no pudo evitar reírse fuertemente al notar la diferencia entre las habitaciones

Temari mantenía los puños cerrados y con un ligero tic en el ojo derecho, se giro hacia su marido y se encamino hasta él amenazante

- ¿Qué diablos crees que hiciste? – resopló completamente furiosa, Shikamaru la veía perplejo sin entender el motivo de su enojo

- ¿Qué insinúas? – Chouji supo que su amigo realmente estaba afectado por el embarazo de la rubia

- Puedo soportar tus cambios de humor, tus ideas de creatividad, incluso que cocines pero no que pintes de rosado la habitación y menos que pongas flores dentro de ella – sentenció exaltado, fue en ese momento cuando Chouji decidió interferir

- Vamos Temari, se ve realmente hermoso – Chouji detuvo sus pasos a medio camino y observó detalladamente a su amigo, eso había sonado realmente mal, no era que tuviera algo en contra de aquellos de diferente tendencia sexual pero se supone que su amigo era justo en cuanto a eso

- Shikamaru no empieces – gimoteo cansada la rubia, dejándose caer sobre la cama, Shikamaru veía nuevamente todo a su alrededor, le gustaba y mucho

- Yo creo que se ve bien, por cierto vamos a tener que cambiar todo de lugar – ambos chicos quedaron impresionados ante el conjunto de palabras que Shikamaru había utilizado, no entendía bien que estaba pasando por su mente pero era muy seguro que la rubia no lo soportará por mucho tiempo

¿Desde cuando los sinónimos de trabajo y el nombre de su amigo iban juntos en la misma oración? Optó por no pensar demasiado y desearle suerte a Temari, la iba a necesitar y mucho, de seguir las cosas así estaba de más decir que eso sería para largo

- Yo creo que mejor me voy, no vaya a ser que tenga que ver otro estado de ánimo – comentó Chouji comenzando a encaminarse a la salida

- Eso que aún no has visto cuando se pone a ver "Los Rugrats en París" – el chico por más y cae de bruces en el suelo

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió rogando al cielo porque no fueran ciertas sus espeluznantes ideas

- Pues que cada vez que la mira termina llorando – contestó levando los hombros y restándole importancia, lo siguió hasta la puerta y agradeció su visita, no había podido hacer nada por el comportamiento de su esposo pero de vez en cuando caían bien las visitas, en especial en su estado

- Bueno, te deseo suerte y recuerda, paciencia, no para Shikamaru sino para no dañar al bebé – aconsejo Chouji una vez hubo salido, Temari asintió en silencio y cerró con cuidado la puerta

- Mira Temari – inquirió el pelinegro al tiempo que levantaba una gran cortina de color fucsia fluorescente, Temari intentó contar hasta diez pero jamás llego

- TE VOY A MATAR NARA – gritó mientras lo perseguía por todo el apartamento, no iba a dejar que su casa luciera ridícula

Chouji se recostó en la puerta y dejo escapar un suspiro, aquello iba a ser toda una odisea si lograban salir vivos y soportaban el parto

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke caminaba de un lugar a otro por la sala, estaba esperando a Sakura, había ido a recoger algunos resultados de los exámenes de las chicas y el suyo, últimamente se encontraba mareada y con nauseas, con cambios de humor totalmente drásticos, porque si estaba vivo era porque Kami aún lo quería en la Tierra

Escuchó como el pomo de la puerta giraba y detuvo sus pasos, observó unos ligeros mechones rosados aparecer y entonces dejo escapar todo el aire retenido involuntariamente, al menos ahora sabría que era lo que tenía

- Hola – saludo la chica mientras entraba a la sala, se sentó en el sofá y espero a que él también lo hiciera, una vez estuvieron sentados los dos, Sakura cambió su rostro, estaba serio, al parecer los resultados no habían salido como esperaban

- Según los resultados lo que tengo es una enfermedad un tanto grave – inquirió sobresaltando al moreno, no iba a permitir que nada le hiciera daño y menos un desgraciado virus

- ¿Qué tan grave?

- Pues según Tsunade-sama es un poco grave, no mortal pero si de cuidado

- ¿Pero debes tomar alguna medicina o tratamiento? – la pelirrosa asintió levemente al tiempo que jugaba con los dedos de sus manos

- Deberé estar en tratamiento al menos por siete meses, debo ir al hospital dos veces al mes – el Uchiha asentía y en su mente guardaba cada dato, el se haría responsable porque Sakura hiciera todo cuanto necesitará para mejorarse

Él jamás lo aceptaría abiertamente en público pero ella era la niña de sus ojos, era su vida, su corazón, su alma, no dejaría que nada malo le pasará, menos si él podía evitarlo

- El tratamiento final es el que más me va doler, según Tsunade-sama será muy largo y doloroso pero con eso, todo habrá terminado – la sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke no podía ser más grande de lo que era, no le agradaba la idea del sufrimiento pero si con eso se curaba, no iba a negarse

- Luego de eso tendré que guardar cuarenta días de reposo y luego otros cuatro meses más dependiendo de cómo me recupere – Sasuke estaba comenzando a ordenar su rutina diaria para poder acompañar a Sakura a cada sesión

- Pero lo que me preocupa es todo lo que tenemos que gastar, es mucho – inquirió preocupada la pelirrosa, Sasuke frunció el seño y levanto una ceja

- Sakura, por el dinero no te preocupes, sabes que eso es lo que más me sobra – contestó intentando levantarle los ánimos

- No me importaría gastar dinero si es para tu bienestar – la chica sonrió y lo abrazo efusivamente, no podía pedir nada más de él, habían sido muchos años de sufrimiento que estaban comenzando a ser olvidados por todas las alegrías que él le traía a su vida

- Bien, entonces comencemos desde ahora, tenemos que ir al centro comercial y desocupar una habitación, la más cercana a nosotros por favor – Sasuke asintió cariñosamente hasta que reconoció todas las palabras ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver el centro comercial con su enfermedad?

- Sakura – llamó a lo cual la aludida parecía no entender

- Además habrá que comprar mucha ropa, una pañalera, biberones y posiblemente todo para la habitación – el pelinegro enarco una ceja, ¿A quién diablos le iban a regalar todo eso? ¿Y por qué tenía que ser él quien lo comprará?

- Sakura – insistió nuevamente

- Además creo que dentro de unos cinco meses, tendremos que bajar la habitación

- ¿Nani?

- Pues porque Tsunade-sama me dijo que mientras más tiempo pase más cansada estaré y no podré hacer ejercicios, debo dejar las misiones por el tiempo que se cumpla y posiblemente también dejaré de hacer los quehaceres de la casa

- Eso está bien pero que tiene de relación los accesorios de bebé con tu enfermedad – cuestionó ahora que contaba con la atención de la chica

- Ah cierto – dicho esto se levanto de su lugar y tomo el bolso, lo comenzó a registrar hasta que encontró un sobre y se lo extendió

El chico lo tomó y saco lo que contenía, observo varias veces lo que tenía sujeto y frunció el seño

- Yo para qué quiero ver el apéndice tuyo – resopló molesto por aquello

- Baka, no es mi apéndice – acotó mientras una ligera aura de molestia se formaba a su alrededor

- ¿Entonces? – la paciencia no era virtud de Sakura pero decidió que debía de aprender a usarla, al menos para ese momento, debía comprenderlo, el chico en su vida había visto algo como eso, era lógico que no entendiera

- Mira, estos son piecitos y esta es una cabecita – indicó al tiempo que señalaba al ultrasonido

Sasuke unió todos los fragmentos de lo que parecía ser un rompecabezas y trago sonoramente, si su juicio no fallaba, lo cual nunca sucedía, entonces lo que tenía en sus manos era la fotografía de…

- Éste es mí… - no sabía como decir aquellas palabras, las emociones eran demasiadas como para pensar con claridad, la pelirrosa sonrió ante su mirada enternecida y el ligero brillo de sus ojos

- Si, Sasuke-kun, es la primera fotografía de nuestro bebé – Sasuke giró sus orbes negras hasta la fotografía y sonrió abiertamente, como muy pocas veces lo hacía, un combo de emociones se hacían mella en su cuerpo

Sasuke se encontraba realmente emocionado, no había palabras para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, tiempo atrás jamás hubiese imaginado que la vida le regalaría el mejor de todos los regalos, claro después de Sakura

Giró para ver a su esposa y entonces sin previo aviso la abrazo, recostó su cabeza en su hombro y no pudo evitar llorar de alegría, siempre se imagino que todo aquello simplemente podría ser un sueño y ahora estaba ahí y era real

- No puedes imaginar la gran felicidad que me has dado – confesó sin soltar el abrazo, Sakura no tenía necesidad de verlo para saber que se encontraba llorando, sonrió y correspondió el abrazo, sabía que a él aún le faltaban muchas cosas para aprender pero al menos iba en el camino correcto para redimir sus errores

- Te amo Sakura – la chica se aferró aún más al cuerpo de su esposo y no pudo evitar sollozar, nunca pensó que ella sería capaz de hacer algo como eso y menos ser correspondida de aquella manera, definitivamente había valido la pena tanto dolor

- Yo también Sasuke-kun, yo también – enfatizo mientras le dedicaba un dulce beso, el cual fue correspondido inmediatamente, aquella noticia no era precisamente la que él se hubiera esperado, era mucho mejor

Se separaron y Sasuke se acomodó nuevamente el sofá, Sakura se sentó en su regazo y juntos observaron la primera fotografía de su bebé, pronto un nuevo miembro se uniría al clan Uchiha y la felicidad se podía sentir por cada rincón de la casa

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Me tarde pero lo traje, igualmente creo que no se para cuando este el siguiente, ya que tengo parciales durante todo agosto, no estoy segura de poder poner actualizaciones pero vamos a ver si me logro dar mi espacio**

**He de recalcar que a partir del siguiente capítulo vendrá lo que les ocurrirá a cada uno por mes jaja, claro esta a partir del tercer mes y en algunos pondré los Omakes de las bodas jejeje**

**Mil gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios y a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic**

**katsura-chan Uchina**

**Asura Aoi**

**L.I.T.**

**Aiyume**

**Gabriela Alejandra Velásquez**

**…Jibril Hikari…**

**Latiusgirl**

**Conchito**

**Sakurita55**

**Yuko.sora**

**Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga**

**Bueno, nos leemos pronto!!!!! No olviden dejar sus comentario.**


	4. Ya no hay marcha atrás

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

**YA NO HAY MARCHA ATRÁS**

Después de aquel extraño día en que todos por conspiración del destino se enteraran de que iban a ser padres, decidieron que lo mejor era que Ino regresara a Konoha para que estuviera en chequeos continuos con Tsunade al igual de cómo lo estarían las demás

Ino estaba haciendo el berrinche más grande que jamás había hecho en toda su vida, no quería irse, quería quedarse al lado de su esposo y era obvio en su estado pero no debía, era por el bien de los dos y el kazekage no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos

- Ino comprende, onegai – pidió Kankoru al comprender que su cuñada no cedería, se había encaprichado y sacarla de eso era muy difícil, sino es que imposible, suspiró derrotado y observo por el rabillo a su hermano que no había hablado ni movido un solo músculo

- Iie, no quiero ir – contestó de forma cortante, nadie la obligaría a irse, nadie, antes lo hacía muerta

- ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? – farfullo una rubia sumamente molesta, Kankoru a su lado solo rogaba porque Ino no lo usara como tiro al blanco para desquitar su furia, su hermano no había dicho nada, solo la había abrazado y para cuando él comprendió todo Ino estaba inconsciente

- Pues…es que…comprende Ino, es lo mejor

- ¿Y cuando se le va a ocurrir a Gaara venir a visitarme? – la pregunta formulada no tenía respuesta, al menos no inmediata, rió nervioso y pidió porque la chica no hiciera mas preguntas, se resignara y se fuera al apartamento

Ino supo que él no le contestaría y optó por ir a su apartamento, nada ganaba con estar parada como poste en el mismo lugar y no tener respuestas concretas, suspiró cansada y comenzó a caminar sin siquiera girar a ver a su cuñado

Kankoru notó sus movimientos y la tranquilidad regresó a su alma, en la mayoría de los casos Ino podía dar más miedo que su propio hermano y ese no era un buen momento para hacerla enojar, no estaba Gaara para que la tranquilizara y aquello atentaba contra su bienestar físico, observó que se despidió con la mano y para pronto ella saltó por los tejados de las casas hasta perderse

- Bien, ahora solo falta que no me agarre la noche – dicho esto el chico marioneta se ahondó entre la inmensa arboleda y desapareció de los perímetros de Konoha, el viaje era largo pero estaba seguro de llegar antes de anochecer a Suna

- ¿Y? – Preguntó Gaara al ver a su hermano en la entrada de su oficina

- Creo que te odia – el chico suspiró con pesadez, eso ya lo había previsto pero decidió que no se preocuparía por esas cosas, al menos no por ahora, terminaría lo que tenía que hacer y en cuanto pudiera iría a visitarlo, para él no era fácil estar lejos de ella pero no tenía opción

- Solo esperemos que no mucho – fue lo único que respondió antes de volver a centrar su atención en la pila de papeles que tenía a su alrededor, aquello le tomaría más tiempo del que había predicho

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente hacia el hospital, debía hacerse su primero revisión medica y Sasuke iba a su lado, ambos estaban en completo silencio y es que después de tanto tiempo de estar juntos, habían comprendido que las palabras sobraban cuando las miradas lo decían todo

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y a pesar de que no lo aparentaba Sasuke estaba bastante nervioso, ese tipo de situaciones jamás habían sido su fuerte y ahora más que nunca el camino parecía ser bastante extenso

Sakura movió sus ojos verdes hasta un parque cercano y se detuvo de súbito, obligando al moreno a imitarla, él la observó confuso y luego hacia el parque, un ligero carraspeo le hizo recordar a esa chica, aunque lo que realmente impresionaba era el porque estaba ahí, se acercaron lentamente hasta que ella los reconoció

- Hola Ino-puerca – saludó alegremente la pelirrosa al ver a su amiga, Sasuke por su parte solo hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza; la respuesta de la rubia fue un simple y llano resoplido de molestia, ambos chicos se vieron entre si y luego a su amiga

- ¿Ocurre algo? – aquella pregunta desato la furia contenida de la chica

- Claro y por supuesto que me ocurre algo, al muy….de Gaara se le ocurrió mandarme aquí para según él tener un mejor control médico y yo no quiero, quiero estar con ese pedazo de insensible, no creo que sea mucho pedir, además ya llevo dos semanas sin verlo, me voy a volver loca – el hecho de que lo dijese sin respirar fue algo que impresiono a los presentes que comenzaron a aplaudir emocionados

- Acompáñanos – pidió Sakura al notar la intensa mirada de los aldeanos, la tomo de la mano y en silencio caminaron hasta el hospital

- Él tiene que tener sus razones, compréndelo – pidió suavemente Sakura

- Que lo comprenda su abuela – la furia salía por cada poro de la rubia y es que el verse y sentirse abandonada por la persona que amaba no era precisamente algo bueno

- Gaara no hace las cosas al azar – comentó Sasuke, no es que quisiera darle la razón a uno o al otro pero sentía que de alguna manera comprendías las acciones del chico

Estando a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada el trío se topó con Tenten y Neji, el segundo aún más pálido y serio de lo normal, Sasuke decidió que cuando estuvieran a solas le preguntaría el porque de su apariencia, para ese momento todas las chicas tenían los hermosos tres meses de embarazo, alegres para algunos y molestos o irritantes para otros

- Vaya, tal parece que nos pusimos de acuerdo – acotó Tenten mientras las tres chicas comenzaban el cuchicheo semanal para ponerse al día de los dimes y diretes de ambas aldeas, Sasuke y Neji caminaban tras ellas con un gesto serio e indiferente

- ¿Qué te paso?

- Antojos – fue la simple respuesta del genio Hyuuga ante la pregunta del chico Uchiha, Sasuke entornó los ojos y agradeció el hecho de que Sakura solamente sintiera uno que otro mareo

Entraron el hospital y las chicas dieron sus nombres, la recepcionista los llevo hasta la oficina de la hokage y luego se retiro, el quinteto se mantenía en silencio mientras esperaban a que la rubia los atendiera, luego de una larga e intensa espera la susodicha apareció con tres expedientes y las llamo para que entrasen a un cuarto

- Entonces ¿Qué paso? – Neji lo observó moribundo y recargo su cabeza entre sus manos

- Es horrible, me levanta a las tres de la mañana, que quiere esto, quiere aquello, mejor lo otro y para colmo no se lo termina y luego corre al baño para vomitar – respondió mientras sacudía su cabeza

- No quería tanto detalle – la mente de Sasuke trabajaba a mil por hora y la sola idea de eso lo mareaba a sobremanera, escucharon pasos y giraron sus vistas hasta donde comenzaban a aparecer la imagen de Naruto y Hinata que estaban de lo más contentos, bueno, talvez solo Naruto porque Hinata igual o peor que su primo

Neji se levanto como resorte al ver el aspecto de su prima y la preocupación impregno su rostro, corrió a su lado y la observó inquisitoriamente, luego a su "cuñado" y viceversa

- Tranquilo Neji-niisan, es solo por el embarazo – respondió Hinata ante la muda pregunta de su primo, el chico asintió sin convencerse completamente de aquello y se sentó nuevamente

Hinata toco levemente la puerta y salio Shizune, le sonrió y la hizo pasar, ahora en la sala estaban los tres chicos en completo silencio, la duda estaba matando la mente de Neji y para cuando el chico emitió sonido alguno Naruto lo observó sonriendo

- Tiene leves mareos y por las mañanas digamos que no se siente bien – el resumen fue fácil de comprender para Neji que supuse el estado de su primo con el de su esposa, lo observó con lastima y luego con duda, era extraño que él no estuviera cansado por todo aquello

- Solo digamos que Kyuubi me esta ayudando – respondió al notar las intenciones del chico, Sasuke por su parte los veía intermitentemente, comprendía los mensajes más no la sensación, Sakura no tenía nada de eso y lo agradecía mentalmente, tener paciencia no era su fuerte y menos si era como ellos parecían vivirlo

- Vaya, ustedes también – la voz serena y calmada de Temari los hizo virar el rostro, sus ojos se abrieron lo más que la ciencia lo permite y trataron de no reír, esa escena era única, para no olvidar, especialmente si se trataba de él, el silencio inundo el lugar por un corto tiempo

- Jajaja, no puedo creerlo Shikamaru – enunció Naruto soltando a reírse, la apariencia del chico no podía decir más, cualquiera que los viera creería que el que estaba esperando era el pelinegro y no la rubia

- Búrlate Uzumaki – respondió con gesto cansino, se sentó en una de las sillas y se dejo caer sin una pizca de delicadeza, Temari negó con la cabeza y camino hasta la puerta blanca que terminaba en el pasillo, tomó el pomo y le echo una última mirada a su esposo, ese era el embaraza más extraño que alguien pudiera tener, entró y el lugar quedo nuevamente en silencio

Las horas pasaban y ninguna salía, la desesperación era clara en la mirada de todos, no comprendían porque Tsunade había prohibido que ellos entraran con las chicas en sus visitas, el tic tac del reloj y el trinar de los pájaros era lo único que se oía, Neji dormía placidamente sobre la silla del pasillo, Naruto le hacía de compañía en la banca contraria, Sasuke observaba sin interés por la ventana y Shikamaru cada tanto por tanto iba al sanitario

Sasuke bajo la vista hasta el parque del hospital y observó a los niños, a su mente llegó la imagen de un pequeño de cabellera azul y ojos verdes, una imagen que jamás de los jamases olvidaría, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que haría cuando su hijo naciera, porque estaba seguro que sería un varón

La puerta se abrió y Sasuke ni se giró pensando que era Shikamaru, los pasos lentos y pausados le indicaron que quien había entrado no era el chico problemas, era otro, se giró y sus negros ojos se toparon con los aguamarina de Gaara

- Uchiha – saludó el pelirrojo mientras examinaba el lugar

- Gaara – fue la contestación, ambos se quedaron en silencio y una mirada le explico a Gaara todo cuanto ocurría, el chico se sentó al lado de Naruto y quedo en silencio

- Ya van a salir – inquirió al notar el nerviosismo de Gaara, ya que este movía incesantemente su pie derecho mientras tenía los brazos en jarras, de pronto Shikamaru entro al recinto y todo volvió a sumirse en silencio

- Mejoren las caras que no es funeral – la voz de la Hokage los hizo prestarle completa atención, todos sin excepción estaban atentos, inclusive Naruto y Neji que más parecían estar ahí por inercia que por motivación

- Todas están bien, no se preocupen – señalo al tiempo que las aludidas salían tranquilamente y con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, completamente diferentes a la expresión que tenían sus respectivos esposos, por no decir que justo en ese momento Shikamaru se giró ciento ochenta grados sobre sus pies con dirección al baño

- Bien, chicas pueden irse y regresan dentro de quince días – todos asintieron y de pronto la mente de Naruto brillo por la idea, se acercó con seriedad hacia la hokage y sin cambiar la expresión se posó delante de ella

- Será que si no es molestia ¿la próxima vez entramos con ellas? – el sarcasmo se pintaba en cada palabra pronunciada, el hecho de haber tenido que esperar lo había desesperado y su paciencia estaba limitada, esperaba una respuesta correcta y Tsunade lo advirtió

- Si Naruto, la próxima si – el chico sonrió y con los ánimos levantados se encamino hasta la puerta, se giró para ver que todos lo siguieran, cuando lo confirmo abrió las enormes puertas y camino como si fuese el líder de todo aquello

- Temari, no olvidas algo – la aludida lo meditó algunos segundos para después negar con la cabeza, Hinata sonrió nerviosamente y camino con rapidez hasta llegar al lado de su esposo, se colgó de su brazo y caminaron en silencio

Ino paso de Gaara como si no estuviera ahí y se coloco al lado de Sakura que iba tomada de la mano con Sasuke, ambos la vieron y de reojo al kazekage quien gruñó por lo bajo al notar el comportamiento de su esposa, en cierta medida de lo comprendía mientras que en otra no, habían cosas de las mujeres que jamás comprendería

El grito de un hombre pudo escucharse perfectamente por todo el edificio, los chicos se detuvieron de golpe y rieron nerviosamente posando sus ojos sobre cierta rubia que parecía tener un ligero temblor en el labio

- Si, creo que ya recordé que fue – entró como posesa al hospital y de igual forma salió con un bulto entre sus manos, su mirada indicaba que nadie podía hacer bromas de algún tipo por ello y es que Shikamaru lloraba a lágrima viva mientras se quejaba de que lo habían dejado olvidado

Ino parecía estar ida con la escena, el pelirrojo se paro frente a ella y movió su mano varias veces pero nada, su preocupación fue palpable, no comprendía lo que había hecho que ella reaccionará de esa manera pero la risa interminable de la rubia los hizo dar un paso hacia atrás, definitivamente Ino sabía dar miedo

- No puedo creerlo – era lo que único que podía decir entre risas, se tomó el estómago e intentaba detenerse pero no podía, Gaara se colocó a su lado y la abraza para darle ayuda, poco a poco la risa se calmo para alivio de todos, dio un último suspiro para controlarse y luego, sin deshacer el abrazo, observó a su compañero

- Jamás de los jamases me imagine que Shikamaru fuera a actuar así – la comprensión del asunto fue casi inmediata, no había necesidad de explicar el porque de la risa impredecible de Ino, Gaara sonrió de medio lado y apretó el abrazo, estaba feliz de que ahora no estuviera enojada con él

- Con esto no quiere decir que te perdone – de acuerdo, talvez no estaba tan enojada como él pensaba pero al menos no lo odiaba, con eso se conformaba, ya después él vería la manera de contentarla y hacerla sentir bien, eso claro tenía que ser antes de que se fuera nuevamente, no podía dejar Suna sola pero tampoco podía estar tranquilo con Ino tan lejos

- Vamos a comer Ramen – todos pararon en seco y giraron a ver a la persona culpable de dicho comentario, los chicos se vieron entre ellos y luego a sus esposas, definitivamente todo se había vuelto de cabeza con los embarazos de ellas

- Vamos – volvió a decir Hinata mientras que todos accedían, Neji comenzó a darse cuenta de que Naruto no era precisamente la persona idónea para su prima, ya se le estaban pegando las malas mañas y eso no era bueno para el bebé

Hanabi pasaba por ahí cuando observo a los diez ninjas más poderosos del mundo caminar con pesadez y alegría mezclados, observó su mano entrelazada con otro de los ninjas poderosos y sonrió abiertamente, talvez dentro de unos años ella tendría la dicha de estar así pero mientras tanto disfrutaría de su juventud junto a su prometido

- Tal parece que no les va bien – la pequeña Hyuuga giró el rostro hacia el chico frente suyo y asintió, observó al can y lo acarició suavemente

- Ya lo creo pero ellos lo buscaron – respondió fríamente Shino mientras Kiba veía divertido la escena, hacia mucho tiempo que había comprendido que Hinata nunca lo amaría como amaba a Naruto y decidió hacerse a un lado, ahora pues digamos que estaba en proceso con una linda kunoichi de la Academia y había que aceptar que no les iba mal

- De todos modos, ya es tarde para arrepentirse – tanto Hanabi como Shino asintieron con el comentario

- Ya no hay marcha atrás – fue lo único que Hanabi dijo antes de que sus ojos se posaran sobre su hermana y el resto de sus amigos, su sonrisa se enanchó y un brillo perverso cruzó por su mente, talvez el embarazo de las chicas no era tan malo después de todo, solo había que saber sacarle provecho y ella lo haría

- No sería prudente – Shino era una persona de pocas palabras, pocas demostraciones, pero el apretón de su mano y sus palabras hicieron que Hanabi inflara las mejillas y frunciera la boca, le molestara que su prometido pudiera comprender sus gestos y miradas a la perfección pero eso no significaba que pudiera detenerla en su loco plan

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Mil años después y regresó con un capítulo cortó, lo siento pero mi musa no quiso cooperar lo suficiente conmigo, se los quería hacer más largo pero esto es todo lo que tengo, ahora que el tiempo ha pasado todo comenzará, ya ven que la pobre de Ino estará sola y el kazekage tendrá que sufrir por ello, ¿Sakura no sufre de nada en el embarazo?, yo no lo creo jajaja_

_Quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, gracias __**Shadow Noir Wing, cibermandy91, L.I.T, monse, SasuSaku-NejiTenten, larysita, conchito, love naruhina, Aiyume, Gabriela Alejandra Velásquez M, keri01, ponihina-chan, Aiko Airam, Akarui-Wakai, Diananita, tomoyosita**__ y a todos lo que se toman la molestia de leer el fic_

_Espero les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios al respecto, nos leemos en el siguiente que espero sea pronto. Matta ne!_


End file.
